Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A computing device may include a processor and a memory module. The memory module may include one or more memories. The memory module may include volatile memories and non-volatile memories. Data stored in non-volatile memories may be retained without using power.